rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Esbilon's Custom Charms
Solar Charms Glorious Ever-Present Gunman Cost: 10+m; Mins: Firearms 3, Essence 3 Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-Basic Duration: One Scene Prerequisite Charms: Heaven's Eye Marksmanship Not all Solar Exalted are hungry for the limelight. Some are actually quite content to never show their faces in public, and much even more so to their enemies. For the Lawgivers who truly know the better part of valor, there is this charm. When the Solar is controlling a firearm by proxy, such as through a remote drone, he may activate this charm to extend the power of his charms to the drone. With Essence 4+ a Lawgiver who is controlling multiple proxies may commit two additional motes for each of these beyond the first to be able to use his charms with attacks fired from any of them. Celestial Tiger Edification Cost: -; Mins: War 5, Essence 5 Type: Permanent Keywords: Obvious, Training Duration: One Week Prerequisite Charms: Legendary Warrior Curriculum The Solar’s Tiger Warrior Training Technique is permanently enhanced by her greater enlightenment. The Solar may now use her instruction to enlighten mortals, granting them the enlightened essence blight (see The Compass of Celestial Directions, Vol. II—The Wyld, p. 148). She also abolishes the 7-dot training cap on willpower and the 4-dot training cap on other traits from Tiger Warrior Training Technique and Legendary Warrior Curriculum; only the age and Essence of her students limits their potential to absorb knowledge at the Solar’s feet. She may also use Tiger Warrior Training Technique to initiate students into the root of the Perfected Lotus and knowledge of martial arts charms, assuming her students are capable of using such magic. Untouched by the Hand of Pestilence Cost: 2+m, 0+ wp; Mins: Resistance 5, Essence 4 Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Immunity to Everything Technique Invoking this charm in response to being subjected to a disease or poison effect ensures that the solar is unaffected by it. If the Virulence of the disease or Toxicity of the poison is 6 or higher, the activation cost increases by 1wp. By spending a number of motes equal to the disease's Virulence or the poison's Toxicity as well as 1 wp after using this charm, the lawgiver may reflexively activate its prerequisite. Note that this counts as a second charm activation and that motes and willpower must still be spent normally. Lunar Charms Piercing the Clever Argument Cost: 5m; Mins: Int 3, Essence 2 Type: Reflexive (step 2) Keywords: Combo-OK, Social Duration: One Scene Prerequisite Charms: Any Intelligence Excellency The Lunar hears and reads the words of both Gods and Exalts, and his mind must be able to find the argument's substance and not just be swayed by the sweet melody of words. When this charm is active, the pool used to calculate Lunar's Dodge MDV changes to Willpower + Intelligence + Integrity + Pertinent specialties + Essence. Note that this allows the lunar to use Intelligence Excellencies to improve his Dodge MDV. Martial Ars Charms Internalization of Contradictions Cost: -; Mins: Martial Arts 6, Essence 6 Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Flowing Kata Form A martial artist with this charm and who has a form charm active through Flowing Kata Form may activate a second form-type charm, exeeding the normal limitation if the combined cost is less than the amount of motes comitted to Flowing Kata Form -2. However, on every action tick after the first, he must pay the charm's activation cost. Motes spent in this way are always considered peripheral, Essence-users without an anima banner will shine with a pure coloured light appropriate to the nature of their Essence. Category:Exalted